It is important to protect waterfront properties from damage due to storm surges. Conventionally, permanent bulkheads are used for this purpose. For many waterfront property owners, the view of the waterway or waves breaking on the beach is highly desirable and high bulkheads restrict this view. Owner-preferred low bulkheads require pumps to address wave-induced overtopping from storm surges. Thus, an alternative inexpensive bulkhead that adjusts vertically using only the mechanism of rising water level is desirable. In particular, the adjusting bulkhead should not require operator attention, pumping or active control mechanisms for its continued operation.